


He Bites

by Kizaito_Hiruma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuz Romano and Spain saw Phils, Dramaaaa, Phils be bringing up the past, What Was I Thinking?, idk what I was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizaito_Hiruma/pseuds/Kizaito_Hiruma
Summary: Even on a bright sunny day, scars remain visible.(Inspired by the work Rotten to the Core by gdesertsand and Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar (ask-emilz-de-philz.tumblr.com))





	1. He Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rotten to the Core](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553967) by [gdesertsand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand). 



> As mentioned in the summary, this work was inspired by someone else's, but I wanted to somehow portray Philippines in a slightly different way. 
> 
> Please note that no particular Philippine OC will be directly mentioned as I do not own them, but I was more or less using Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar in my imagination while writing this, which explains why there will be mentions of Philippine cities and provinces.

It was a warm sunny day. Few clouds, no sign of rain, and not much work to do. Spain, finishing up on some work, decided to go on a walk. Coincidentally, Romano was visiting so Spain dragged him along too.

Romano wanted to go somewhere, so they walked on a forest path that would lead to a familiar pond. They were quite a distance away when they spotted someone sitting by the pond.

"Oi Spain, you know him?" Romano asked, trying to recognize the man sitting close to the edge. Spain took a closer look and went pale.

"It's Filipinas.." Spain croaked, "Romano, don't bother h- Romano??"

Romano was running at full speed, ready to kick the butt of the jerk who dares to trespass on his (Spain's) territory. He kicks his back and attempts to threathen him.

"Oi oi, Filipinas. This is my turf." He says loudly.

Philippines stood up in confusion and was about to apologize when he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again call out the name of the man who had just kicked him. Spain stopped near a tree and called Romano over, hoping not to make any eye contact with his former colony. Philippines thought differently.

"You.." he said aggressively, "España.."

"Filipinas, I-"

"No. Do not say my name. I'm sick of hearing you say my name in that worried tone when you always called me in that arrogant and cruel tone for 3 centuries."

"Filipinas..." 

"Hey!! Don't ignore me!"

Romano stood between the two countries, becoming impatient that they were both speaking without him. 

"Filipinas! I don't know what's up with you and Spain, but this is my turf!"

"Hah? 'Don't know'?" Philippines said as he mockingly turned his head away from Romano, "Did 'Father' España not brag to my 'brother' about the weak colony he kept for 333 years? Was he ashamed of telling his beloved son about the horrors my people and I were put through because of him?"

"Filipinas, I do not want to fight you."

"Who's there to fight? I'm the Philippines. I'm a third-world country that not everyone knows of. I bet the teachers of your land don't teach their students about us."

"I regret what I did."

"Do you really? Do you even know what we were put through? You know what you did, you never knew how much that would affect us."

Philippines grabs Spain by the collar.

"Luzon welcomes foreigners now, but she has to prepare herself whenever they arrive. Visayas often blames himself for siding with you. I still have scars on my back from when you personally whipped me."

"I didn't know what I was thinking."

"I don't know what you were thinking either. You whipped us, but you also gave us religion. And as we speak, Mindanao is doing his best to calm his people who are killing their fellow men who believe in Christ."

Philippines let go of Spain, tone becoming softer but still held it's aggression.

"Don't you get it? You ruined us. Rizal died without seeing the sun. The death of our National Hero hurt Laguna. You sold us off to the Americans. Everything you did still remains in our history and our children fear you."

With that, he left. Spain was speechless. Romano was about to chase after the man when Spain grabbed his shirt.

"Spain, let go! He thinks he's so great to be threatening me!" Romano yelled.

"No, he's right. Romano, I treated you kindly even though you're just a colony." Spain smiled sadly, "Philippines, however, went through horrible things under my thumb. It's best you leave him alone."

"What's up between you two anyway?"

"Taking care of you took a lot of resources, so I ended up taking advantage of Filipinas." Spain placed his hand on Romano's shoulder, "He's not a bad kid, but keep your distance. He bites."


	2. But He Never Barks

A few weeks have passed since then. Romano was wandering around, already forgetting where he was. He just wanted to get away from Spain for a bit.

"Dumb Spain. I told him to stop dragging me around again." He murmured under his breath, his annoyed features evident to the people around him. He was about to complain again when he bumped in to someone. That someone seemed Asian but had tanned skin, different from the fair skin the other Asians who visit his country have. He seemed to be reading a cheesy romance book while walking. His gloved hand reached up to rub his forehead, which was hidden under brown hair-

"Crap, it's Felipinas."

Philippines looked up, realizing who he had bumped in to.

"So I am." He said, getting up and dusting his clothes, "And that's Philippines to you."

Romano stood up as well. His tone still annoyed, but with a hint of curiosity. Philippines could hear it, expecting the worst questions to be asked. Before Romano said anything, Philippines spoke.

"I won't do or say anything to you. My scars are from España, not you." He said, picking up his book and flipping through the pages to find where he was last.

"Hey! You have to answer my questions!" Romano shouted. The crowd turned to see what happened. Philippines knew that walking off while everyone was looking would leave a bad taste in his mouth, so he grabbed Romano's sleeve and pulled him to a nearby cafe.

"Listen. I'll tell you what you need to know. Don't go meddling in our business. It's done, I'm independent, and all that's left is our bad history being taught to my people's children. Got it?" He said in a stiff tone, a tight knot forming in his throat as he called a waiter and ordered some drinks.

"España treated you nicely ever since you were passed to him by Austria. I know some things about you. España loved talking about you. I went through something different. Spain sent a Portuguese man on a quest, which ended with our capture. It was all good at first, he gave us things we were going to need eventually. Then España himself came over to take a look, and things went downhill after. He lowered our reputation to a point where we were ashamed of being Filipino. Then my people started a resistance, the Eight Rays of my flag being the first to retaliate. And their punishments for doing so? Torture, death, total destruction just for knowing their names. We fought them then they let us go, only for us to greet the Americans."

Philippines froze for a bit then took a deep breath.

"Can you believe this guy? Selling us for $20 million." He said, waving his hand around. "Geez, I knew he sucked but no way did he think we were that cheap."

He started laughing at his own sentences that came after, Romano confused as to what was going on. The other continued making jokes about "how r00d España was" and laughing at them.

"Sorry for breaking the mood. I can't handle that stuff. I'm a happy kind of guy, y'know?"

"..Hah?!"

Romano yelled. Philippines slinked back in to the seat slightly as he tried to force a smile.

"Calma, calma. That's how I am." He laughed and placed some bills on the table, quickly finished his drink and allowed Romano to finish his.

"I'll go now. Please understand that I have nothing against you, but you should take España's warning seriously. Concerning this topic, keep your distance. I don't bark, but I still bite."


	3. Omake

Romano wandered around a bit more before heading back to Spain's house for food. He was a short distance away when he heard a lot yell and lots of threats as well as some swears. He hurried and let himself in, only to see Spain yelling angrily while shaking a box that had a note attached to it. As if on cue, the note fell and Romano picked it up.

" _To España,_

_I saw your beloved son earlier and we decided to talk at a cafe. I thought it was unfair to give you nothing so I bought you some snacks :)_

_~Philippines"_

The confused Romano read aloud as Spain realized Romano was there and put the box down. Spain placed his hand on Romano's shoulder and spoke in a slightly serious and faiy grim voice.

"What did you and Felipinas talk about?"

"Heh, nothing. I just told him how cool I was and he was all 'You're amazing' and 'I wish I was you'."

The older opened the box, took out a snack and quickly ripped off the wrapper, making sure the wrapper wasn't seen. He handed then to Romano, grumbling.

"Take some. I'll have one tomorrow so save one."

He said as he placed the other snack inside the fridge and threw the wrapper in the trash. Romano carefully took out the wrapper from the trash while Spain went upstairs. It read Puto. He then opened the fridge after washing his hands. He looked at the packaging carefully, trying to read the light colored text. It read leche flan.

"This guy's got good humor." He murmured as he took out a flan.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I'm new to the Hetalia fandom


End file.
